1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-button type display indicator for golf club protector, and more particularly, to a press-button type display indicator capable of changing the display marker according to demand.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to those skilled in the art that a protector is generally used for protecting a golf club. When not in use, a golf club should be protected well as it is put into a protector, this especially being true for a costly wood, e.g., #1, #2, and #5 woods, and for a costly putter.
A conventional golf club protector comprises a head portion to protect the head of a golf club and a body portion to protect the shaft of a golf club. Generally, the head portion is knitted from a good flannel material, while the body portion is fabricated from an elastic material and is in a shape of an elongated cylinder.
When a golf club is secured in a protector, the head of the club is covered completely and the identifying number of the club is not visible making club selection difficult during play. Therefore, some protectors are permanently marked with markers on their outside. However, in this way, one protector can only be used for a specific club, and cannot be used for other clubs, which can be inconvenient.
Alternatively, some protectors are marked by a detachable marker tag. Although in this way, one protector can be used for different types of clubs by replacing one marker tag with another, it is also inconvenient to carry many sets of marker tags.